


"Surfing" the Web???

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Texting, cas gets a phone, cas is technically challenged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is technically challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Surfing" the Web???

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated! :)

**To: Dean**  
 **2:30am**  
  
Hello Dean  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **2:32am**  
  
Cas, why r u texting me at 2 in the morning??!!?  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **2:34am**  
  
I have purchased a new cellular device and I wish to practice “texting” but I see now that this is not a good time so Good Night.  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **2:37am**  
  
No no its ok. I probably cant fall back 2 sleep anyway. So whats up?  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **2:38am**  
  
Is that a trick question?  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **2:41am**  
  
wat?  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **2:42am**  
  
“What’s up.” I do not understand this phrase.  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **2:43am**  
  
oh its sorta like asking “what r u doing right now?”  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **2:47am**

Oh, Ok. I am sitting in a Diner texting you. What is up with you?  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **2:49am**  
  
cas youre supposed to reply with “hbu” it means “how about you?”  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **2:50am**  
  
Oh, ok. HBU?  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **2:52am**  
  
drawing a mustache on sammy while he’s sleeping lol  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **2:54am**  
  
Lol?  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **2:55am**  


it means “laugh out loud.” usually someone says it after they say something funny.  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **2:57am**  
  
Drawing on Sam’s face while he is slumbering does not sound “funny”.  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **3:02am**  
  
Dean? Are you Still there?  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **3:05am**  
  
Dean???  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **3:08am**

sorry i was taking a shower. and for the record, it was pretty damn funny.  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **3:10am**  
  
Do you think there is a manual I can buy to learn all of these texting phrases?  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **3:14am**  
  
i dont know, cas. why dont you go look online or something  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **3:15am**  
  
How do I do that?  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **3:18am**  
  
on second thought, lets take baby steps. maybe i’ll teach you how to surf the web later  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **3:17am**  
  
Now there is surfing involved? Why must human technology be so complicated...  
  
 **To: Baby in a Trench Coat**  
 **3:20am**  
  
cas you dont really sur- actually, i could still get a few hours in. see ya in the morning.  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **3:30am**  
  
But Dean what is this “surfing web”  
  
 **To:Dean**  
 **3:35am**  
  
Dean? Are you ignoring me?  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **3:40am**  
  
Dean I know you’re not asleep.  
  
 **To: Dean**  
 **3:45am**  
  
Dean????

 **To: Dean**  
 **3:50am**  

:(


End file.
